


Outnumbered

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really should have known better than to take on two-to-one odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outnumbered

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #5 "sleepless nights"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Jack ached all over.

He really should have known better than to take on two-to-one odds, even if he’d never been one to back down from a challenge. But he was starting to regret it now, when his muscles protested every movement and his brain felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. He was sure he’d done more on less sleep, but he couldn’t remember any specific times at the moment.

But there was no way he was giving this up. He’d fought too long and too hard not to take every moment that life gave him and make the most of it, even the parts that should have been difficult.

Then he heard the sound of small feet hitting the floor of his son’s room and he suppressed the sigh that might have woken the baby daughter he’d just gotten to fall asleep.

“Hey, kiddo,” he whispered, when Jake toddled sleepily out into the hallway. “Bad dream?”

The three-year-old nodded. “Mommy got hurt.”

“Your mom is just fine,” Jack promised. “She’ll be back home tomorrow.”

Jake didn’t look reassured. “Read a story?” he requested.

“Let me put A.J. back in her crib,” said Jack, softly, and slowed so that Jake could keep up while holding on to the fabric of his father’s pajama bottoms.

It took three readings of _The Little Engine That Could_ for the boy to fall back asleep, and by that time, the sun was just beginning to appear above the trees.

Jack pulled his blankets into place and headed back to the master bedroom— he could probably get a whole fifteen minutes’ sleep before A.J. was up for her next bottle.

THE END


End file.
